h2ofandomcom-20200223-history
H2O: Just Add Water: Season 1: Episode 21: Red Herring
Red Herring is the 21st episode in Season 1 of H2O: Just Add Water. Synopsis Zane thinks Miss Chatham holds the key to the sea monster. Emma needs a change so dyes her hair red. While Zane gets closer to the secret, he also gets closer to Rikki. Zane dives to Miss Chatham’s boat and sees a mermaid! Plot On the monster hunt, Zane finds evidence linking Miss Chatham to a decades old mermaid sea rescue. He turns up at Emma's in search some answers and catches Emma at a very awkward moment. She is in the middle of dying her hair red and the water in the dye has morphed her into a mermaid so is forced to pretend act quickly to avoid being caught. She's not the only one acting strange – Rikki who has been staving off Zane's advances is more than a little uncomfortable at his arrival. After Zane leaves the girls go into panic mode, enlisting Lewis to help sabotage Zane's dive on Miss Chatham's boat. Lewis manages to slow Zane down but not quite enough – because at the wreck Zane catches sight of a red headed Emma! Zane tries to tell the world about the mermaid but nobody believes him. Rikki finally agrees to date Zane but only if the mermaid talk stops. Trivia *Red Herrings are a type of fish. *First appearance of young Miss Chatham. *Rikki and Zane are now dating. *Second time Lewis works with Zane first time was Surprise. *Only time a character dyes their hair. *First news story in the series. Allusions * This is an allusion to the show The Suite Life of Zack and Cody in the episode Rumors when Cody Martin (Cole Sprouse) wants to change his look just like Emma and they both end up dyeing there hair red and they both see it and they both end up hating it. * Emma having her hair red is similar to Ariel from The Little Mermaid, another sixteen year old mermaid with red hair. Notes *'International Airdates': **Denmark: April 5, 2008 on Jetix **Poland: October 6, 2007 on Jetix *This episode aired in the United States on June 8, 2008 on Nickelodeon. *This episode premiered in New Zealand at 6.00 p.m. on the 12 of May 2007. Goofs *When Cleo hands Rikki the hair dryer, she puts it in Rikki's left hand. But when the camera view changes, it's in Rikki's right hand. Also the dryer itself flips directions. *Just after Zane compares his drawing to the one on the newscast, you can see by the bar on the player that the video is almost complete. However, when it cuts back to Zane and Lewis, you can hear the newscaster continue to talk for several seconds afterward. Quotes :Byron: Hey, Emma. :Girls: Hi. Hi, Byron! Byron? :Byron: Something's different. You look good. ---- :Zane: I'm busy. :Miriam: Too busy for me? ---- :Rikki: I'll think about it. :Zane: Seriously? :Rikki: No. ---- :(Discussing Emma's new hair color) :Emma: Well? :Cleo: Well... :Rikki: ...you are red nose away from selling burgers. ---- :Rikki: (talking to Zane) Look. I like you. Don't ask me why, because I have no idea. But I do. ---- :Miriam: Was she cute? ---- :Zane: Okay. No mermaids. Credits *Rikki Chadwick - Cariba Heine *Emma Gilbert - Claire Holt *Cleo Sertori - Phoebe Tonkin *Lewis McCartney - Angus McLaren *Zane Bennett - Burgess Abernethy *Byron - Christopher Poree *Miriam Kent - Annabelle Stephenson *Nate - Jamie Timony *Wilfred - Ariu Lang Sio *Young Louise Chatham - Teri Haddy *Louise Chatham - Christine Amor *Man in 50's Film - Unknown (uncredited) *Marine Officer - Unknown (uncredited) Gallery Emma Panicking.png Emma Shocked.jpg Emma Red.png Emma Looking Into Mirror.png Change is Over Rated.png A box of conditioner.jpg Emma Red Hair.jpg Redhead Emma.png Red Herring.png Louise Sixteen.png Louise Questioned.png Original Mermaids.jpg Miriam, Zane and Lewis.jpg Miriam And Nate.jpg Emma And Cleo (4).jpg File:Byron and his Girls.jpg Bscap442.jpg Lewis And Emma (2).jpg S01E21.jpg Byron.JPG Emma and Rikki Talking.jpg Emma and Rikki Walking.jpg Lorelei Shipwrecked.jpg Emma and rikki.png Zane Diving.jpg Curious.png Louise and her Girls.png Chatham's Treasure.jpg Zane and Nate.jpg Byron.jpg Rikki and Zane.jpg Video pl:Fałszywy trop Category:H2O Just Add Water Episodes Category:H2O Just Add Water Season 1 Category:H2O Just Add Water Season 1 Episodes Category:H2O Just Add Water